gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX
Just yesterday, there are leaked pictures of a similar Gundam called AGE-4 Gundam AGE-4. It seems to come from the same Gundam AGE News Bureau that has revealed the official lineart of AGE-FX and Legilis. Not sure if this one has any relation to AGE-FX but the design is so similar with the difference of a re-designed Gundam Head (the head design for AGE-FX resembles more of its predecessor, Gundam AGE-3 Normal) and additional "claws" on the feet design-wise (similar to ones used in GN-010 Gundam Zabanya from Gundam 00 Movie), with a specific re-coloring of white+yellow+red+blue+black with purple C-Funnel blades compared with just white+yellow+blue with green C-Funnel blades. Anyone who wants to confirm this and where this specific Gundam will appear in the anime or part of the side-stories can place talk posts here. Here's the source of the Gundam AGE-4 lineart for reference: Gundam AGE-4 Lineart at Gundam Kits Collection Tsurugi Matsuda 04:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) * Be very cautious toward "leaked" whatever, while some are actually "viral promo", other times they're nothing but BS. My girlfriend is a loli. 04:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) * Yeah this is just edited from the AGE-FX. It looks way to similar to be a totally new suit. Gaeaman788 05:18, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, I hope this is a hoax just like most people so, since I have set my sights on acquiring a HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-FX at the end of the year (that model will be released in August 2012 in Japan), and don't want this kind of thing to disrupt that plan. That's why I am desperately trying to find evidence to prove that it is really a hoax (otherwise I wouldn't have posted something like asking people to confirm the authencity of this lineart). Although their previous postings of Boxart for Advanced Grade AGE-FX and Legilis have proven to be authentic. Tsurugi Matsuda 14:29, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Revert deletion of second point under Notes and Trivia on functions of C-Funnels as combat blades. The point about C-Funnels used as blades has been confirmed in the Gundam AGE Anime Main Page where a magazine scan (from one of the Japanese Hobby Magazines, still unsure of the title and issue, probably the same issue that first revelaed test pics of HG and AG versions of Gundam AGE-FX to be released) showing a battle between Gundam AGE-FX, Gundam Legilis and a Danazine has been posted there depicting C-Funnels being used as combat blades by positioning the Large C-Funnels on the forearms like Beam Sabers are used in Gundam AGE-3 Normal and Orbital suits. Gundam AGE-FX is seen striking a Danazine with the C-Funnel Blade in the scene. This is also the same in the GN Sword Bits used by 00 QanT from the Gundam 00 Movie with the difference of being used differently in the movie, but using the GN Sword Bits as individual blades is still possible as depicted in the MG version of the 00 QanT Model Kit, although it is never used in the show itself. Tsurugi Matsuda 16:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC) 1000% output? When FX activated it's burst mode, the meter screen showed 1000% fx-maxburstrate, does it imply it's output generated? I believe it should work in a similar way to the Trans-Am in the Gundams featured in the Gundam 00 Series. Basically it should allow 10x power output for AGE-FX for a limited period of time (similar to 3x output specs to the Celestial Being's Gundams) for all weapons and movement abilities. To apply to AGE's timeline, Gundam Legilis has something similar in which the Gundam eyes will be activated when its own burst mode is activated. Tsurugi Matsuda (talk) 13:40, September 18, 2012 (UTC)